Falling From Heaven
by Losing Control
Summary: RS Xmas


Falling From Heaven  
  
I shivered from the coldness of the pure white snow that fell ever so softly, surrounding me like a blanket.  
  
Many people wouldn't notice a young man with long, golden-brown hair wearing only patched up forest green cloak with bandages on him for they were too excited about the Christmas holidays.  
  
I heard laughter as a little girl ran quickly from the boy as if playing tag with him happily as if it is too perfect for anything bad to happen.  
  
I couldn't help but smile of how beautiful these children laughed, with no care of the dangers during the last few months of deatheaters, murders, and many more.  
  
Oh how I wish I were back to when I was young; to fix the mistakes I made throughout my life.  
  
I rubbed both my arms continuously, trying very hard to get the warmth I need to live another day but the wind blew harder than before as lamplights were turned on to the upcoming darkness of night.  
  
My eyes watched as everyone lost into their warm homes with their families and probably eating feasts fit for royalty.  
  
A single tear slid down from my cheek and fell on my left hand, starting to num badly.  
  
"Are you okay?" A man's voice, no, a young man's voice, said suddenly right above me, scaring me badly for not noticing him there before.  
  
I nodded slowly, not wanting to look at the voice's face.  
  
There was silence between us as the snow still fell down softly until finally the man spoke softly. "Will you come with me to my house? I have some food." He said shyly while his fingers wandered through his hand nervously.  
  
Why would this man want me to stay at his house? Is it because of pity? Is it because of how badly I look?  
  
I can only wonder as I looked at him in the face and spilled it out. "Yes."  
  
The young man was about 20, 3 years older than I am, wearing a freshly cleaned black suit, long, raven-black hair, and eyes bluer than tear drops.  
  
I couldn't help but feel a blush creeping up to my cheek as I mentally drooled over him for his handsome features that made me feel awkward compared to him.  
  
He held out his hand as I tried to stand up which failed from lack of food.  
  
"I'll carry you home," he whispered as he bended over, glistering me to climb onto his back, unfortunately making me get many images of him in a naughty way.  
  
"Oh, by the way, name's Sirius Black," the 20 year old said, snapping me out of my fantasies. "What's yours?"  
  
"Remus Lupin," I whispered as I was quickly pulled onto his back and I could only wrap my arms around his neck as he quickly ran toward his house.  
  
No.  
  
Home.  
  
Just like Sirius said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I was surprised about Remus being very light as I carried him toward my house.  
  
I was only walking home from James' house when I saw him shivering, surrounded by the snow.  
  
At first I thought it was a girl because of the long, golden-brown hair but when I heard his voice, I knew it was a boy. A teenager.  
  
When he looked at me, my hearted started to beat faster as those golden eyes showed sadness yet kindness.  
  
I wanted to just hug him, kiss him, I just wanted to make the sadness go away from his eyes.  
  
I don't know why I feel this way though, I mean, a guy?  
  
So I invited him to my house.  
  
He said yes but since he looked fragile, I bended over. "I'll carry you home," I whispered.  
  
As Remus made no more to go on my back, I pulled him onto me as I a naughty image appeared into my head.  
  
I hope he won't notice the blush on my face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later that night Sirius tucked me into bed. "Sleep well, Moony."  
  
I smiled softly. "You too Padfoot," I whispered his nickname.  
  
He smile back and slowly closed the door as I feel asleep, seeing Sirius smiling at me with the snows falling from heaven like blessings.  
  
"I love you Sirius Black."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I stared at Moony's door as I whispered three words I felt for him and wanted him to say to me.  
  
"I love you." 


End file.
